In the field of acupuncture of Chinese medicine, the application of magnetic treatment to an acupuncture point of human body is a new physical therapy. In clinical practice of magnetic acupuncture, a main acupuncture point or a plurality of acupuncture points shall be first picked up from human main and collateral channels which relate to the disease, and then a doctor or patient himself fixes the magnetic pole of the magnetic medical instrument to the acupuncture points to be treated. At present, the magnetic medical instruments mainly include magnetic medical instrument, magnets of slice or block shapes and magnetic needle etc.
The present magnetic medical instruments of acupuncture have four defects: firstly, an ordinary magnetic medical instrument may only apply treatment to one or two acupuncture points simultaneously as the number of the magnetic heads is limited, and when such treatment shall be applied to plural points at inner or outer joints of human body or the points requiring bigger magnetic field, the present magnetic medical instrument may not come up to the requirement; secondly, the magnetic poles of the present magnetic medical instrument may not be easily fixed to the acupuncture points to be treated; thirdly, the magnetic heads of the present magnetic medical instrument are of all N poles, which may not form a closed magnetic circuit of N and S poles at the points to be treated and can not achieve better magnetic medical effect, and fourthly, the present magnetic medical instrument has a complicated structure, which results in high price.
Magnets of slice or block shapes may not concentrate the magnetic energy to the points to be treated, and consequently the stimulation of magnetic poles to the points to be treated is weakened. In addition the magnets of slice or block shapes may not easily fixed to the points to be treated.
The application of treatment of magnetic needle may bring pain to patients and in particular it may not be easily operated by the patients themselves.